


Criminal Minds: Texting Fun

by xXSpooky_GhostXx



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drunk Texting, Multi, Tags Are Fun, Texting, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSpooky_GhostXx/pseuds/xXSpooky_GhostXx
Summary: Our lovely Penelope Gracia decides that the group needs to talk more. What better way through text?(I made this because I don't find a lot of text fics for Criminal Minds. Have any? Please share!)





	Criminal Minds: Texting Fun

 

**7:23 PM**

**A Group Chat Has Been Made By~ Penelope Gracia**

**Penelope added Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner, Jennifer Jareau, and Emily Prentiss**

 

**Derek Morgan:** Sugar what is this?

 

**Penelope Gracia:** I thought that we all needed to talk more and what better way to do it than through text! ;) 

 

**Spencer Reid:** Did you know that the average adult spends 11 hours on their phone? 

 

**Derek Morgan:**...

 

**Derek Morgan:** Let's focus on the matter at hand...

 

**Aaron Hotchner:** I agree 

 

**Penelope Gracia changed the Group Chat Name to _It's Too Too Serious_**

****

**Jennifer Jareau:** >:(

 

**Penelope Gracia:** what???

 

**Penelope Gracia:** Its true.

 

**Spencer Reid:** It's

 

**Penelope Gracia:**...

 

**Jennifer Jareau:**...

 

**Derek Morgan:**... 

 

**Emliy Prentiss:**...

 

**Aaron Hotchner:**...

 

**Spencer Reid:** What?

 

**Spencer Reid:** It's a habit!

 

**Derek Morgan:** plz get rid of it

 

**Penelope Gracia:** plz

 

**Aaron Hotchner's name has been changed to _Daddy_**

**Spencer Reid's name has been changed to _Pretty Boy_**

**Derek Morgan's name has been changed to _Hot Chocolate_**

**Penelope Gracia's name has been changed to _Tech Genius_**

**Emily Prentiss' name has been changed to _Emmy_**

**Jennifer Jareau's name has been changed to _Bau Mom_**

 

 

**Daddy:**...

 

**Daddy:** Who did this?

 

**Tech Genius:** SKJKSDUIDSBUG

 

**Tech Genius:** IM DYING

 

**Hot Chocolate:** Who is that willing to get fired?

 

**BAU Mom:** Why am I the mom? 

 

**Pretty Boy:** You kinda seem like the mom, right?

 

**Emmy:** SO IT WAS YOU!!!!

 

**Pretty Boy:** Never said that

 

**Pretty Boy:** And why would I call myself 'Pretty Boy'?

 

**Daddy:** I don't know how to change it back. 

 

**Pretty Boy has changed their pronouns to She/Her**

 

**Hot Chocolate:** Spence...

 

**Pretty Boy:** Yes?

 

**Tech Genius:** Do you want us to call she/her?

 

**Pretty Boy:** Yes, please 

 

**Daddy:** I'll have it change on your badge soon. Do you plan on getting surgery soon?

 

**Pretty Boy:** Hopefully, in the next two months. 

 

**Tech Genius:** I'm so proud!

 

**Tech Genius' name had been changed to _Proud Mommy_**

 

 

**Pretty Boy:**...

 

**Pretty Boy:** Thanks, Mom...

 

**Proud Mommy:** I'm squealing so much rn

 

**Daddy:** Can someone tell how to change my name now? 

 

**Daddy:** I also want to know who did it

 

**Daddy's name has been changed to _Hotch_**

**Pretty Boy's name has been changed to** _**Pretty Girl** _

 

**Hot Chocolate:** Imma start calling you that 

 

**Hotch:** Thank you

 

**BAU Mom:** I leik catz

 

**Emmy:**????

 

**Pretty Girl:** Is she frunk?

 

**Pretty Girl:** *Crunk

 

**Pretty Girl:** *Drunk 

 

**Pretty Girl:** I hate typing sometimes. 

 

**BAU Mom:** nnuuuu

 

**Pretty Girl:** She's drunk

 

**Hotch:** JJ, How many drinks have you had?

 

**BAU Mom:** dunno

 

**BAU Mom:** Like five? Maybe mroe 

 

**Pretty Girl:** I'm going to your hotel room. 

 

**BAU Mom:** Kay!

 

**Hot Chocolate:** We're counting on you, kiddo

 

**8:20 PM**

 

**Pretty Boy:** I leik catz

 

**Hot Chocolate:**   ****Goddamn it, kid!

 

 

 


End file.
